


叛徒

by wakanatsu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakanatsu/pseuds/wakanatsu
Summary: 西里斯和雷古勒斯都觉得对方背叛了自己





	叛徒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticHotel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticHotel/gifts).



 

雷古勒斯·布莱克一边心不在焉地吃着早餐，一边看着餐厅的窗帘发呆。阳光永远照不进格里莫广场12号的任何一个房间，尽管如此，这栋古老的房子还是在每一扇窗户前都遮着厚重而严实的天鹅绒窗帘。

“就像一群生活在黑暗里的吸血鬼，哪怕一点阳光都能要了他们的命似的。如果哪天他们买了个棺材说要睡在里面，我一点也不会奇怪。”他的哥哥西里斯曾经如此评价他们父母的装修品味，想到这里，雷古勒斯忍不住嗤嗤地笑起来。他不小心把一小块吐司面包掉在了地板上，所幸在沃尔布加注意到之前，他脚边的一只蒲绒绒就伸出细细长长的粉色舌头把它卷走了。

当餐桌上的话题转向今年的魁地奇世界杯时，雷古勒斯不由得紧张起来。他伸着脖子偷偷瞟着奥赖恩手中的报纸，在巨大的加黑字体之下，照片里的魁地奇球员正激动地朝观众席挥舞着手里的那颗小球。他看准了奥赖恩和沃尔布加交谈的间隙，轻声问道：“母亲，我也可以玩魁地奇吗？”

听说西里斯去年一进入霍格沃茨，便在飞行课上展现出令人羡艳的天赋，有望在不久的将来成为格兰芬多院队的下一任击球手之一。虽然他的父母对此漠不关心，但在这件事上被哥哥抢了先的雷古勒斯却不能同样无动于衷。再说，他已经不是小孩子了，再过两个月，他就可以从对角巷购买一套属于自己的学生装备，前往国王十字车站了。

 

“可以，亲爱的，只要你在今天午饭之前练好车尔尼299第十五首。”沃尔布加顿了顿，“今天下午我们有事要出门，如果你表现好的话，我们可以让你在后院试试那把新买的飞行扫帚。”

雷古勒斯不喜欢一楼大厅那架老钢琴，每次他只要弹错一个音，琴键就会咬他的手指。可是他还是点点头，用充满希望的眼神看着自己的母亲。

“不过，你想在球队里打什么位置呢？”奥赖恩折起手中的报纸，他比沃尔布加更加疼爱自己的小儿子。

西里斯从旁边插话道：“雷古勒斯当个找球手肯定合适。”

“西里斯，你最好学会在我没有征求你的意见的时候闭上你的嘴。”沃尔布加一大早就对自己的大儿子没有好脸色，可西里斯只是不以为然地耸耸肩膀。

“我想当找球手。”雷古勒斯坦白道。

“那很不错。没准你能在我们回来之前就抓到金色飞贼呢？我想没有其他球员的干预，这应该会容易一些。”

 

奥赖恩说得没错，没有其他球员在场的确让雷古勒斯更加容易找到金色飞贼。但是同时，也让游走球更容易找到他。

雷古勒斯只在那支崭新的扫帚上享受了一分钟的喜悦，随后便发现一个人练习魁地奇是一个多么愚蠢的主意。他不是第一次骑扫帚，但对付游走球还是第一次；谢天谢地他们只放了其中一只出来，否则雷古勒斯可能会在两个游走球的夹击之下变得比它们更像个被踢来踢去的球，更别谈找什么金色飞贼了。

仅仅是现在这样也够他受的了，雷古勒斯被那个精力充沛的铁家伙追着到处跑。他刚刚看到那个金色的小东西扇着翅膀从他面前飞过，二十秒之前他才刚刚躲过去的那个游走球就又气冲冲地飞了回来。老天，他可没法又当找球手又当击球手！

随后他听见“噹”地一声脆响，雷古勒斯转过头，看见西里斯拿着球棒，骑在另一把把老旧的扫帚上面朝他扬了扬嘴角。

 

晚饭的时候，雷古勒斯把那个金色飞贼拿给奥赖恩看，得到了父亲一个赞赏的拥抱。

“干得不错。告诉我，你花了多久才抓住这个小东西？”

“两个半小时。”

“很少有人在第一次上场就能这么快抓住金色飞贼。”沃尔布加朝他露出了笑容，或许下午的出行让她心情不错，“你以后一定会成为斯莱特林的找球手，给那个格兰芬多的叛徒点颜色瞧瞧。”

雷古勒斯的笑容凝滞了一下。他不敢告诉母亲多亏了那个“格兰芬多的叛徒”他才没有被从扫帚上撞下去，而西里斯什么也没说，只是专心致志地扒着他盘子里的盐焗牛舌。

 

后来雷古勒斯为了这件事向西里斯道谢，后者还是一副对什么都满不在乎的模样，他说这没什么，让一个找球手同时对付游走球本来就不公平。

雷古勒斯也笑了笑，但很快又恢复成那副欲言又止的神情。最后这个学龄前的男孩皱了皱鼻子，悄声问道：“我以后也会和他们一样成为一个斯莱特林吗？”

“大概吧，你知道，他们都觉得我是个怪胎……如果你不是像我这样的怪胎，你当然会……”

“但是如果我去了斯莱特林，就不能和你在一个球队打球了。”

“呃，这倒是，但是……”眼看着失落的表情爬上男孩稚嫩的脸蛋，西里斯又急忙改口说：“好吧，但是这也说不定。你看，你的名字就是狮子座的主星，是狮子的心脏……所以，万一呢？说不定古老的布莱克家就在我们这一代改了道呢？”

他捏了捏小家伙的鼻梁，满意地看到后者的眼睛里又一点一点地浮现出那种光芒。那种光芒——混合着期待与信任的眼神，其中还带着那么一点点崇拜，他敢打赌，世上没有一个哥哥会不喜欢这个。

 

****

 

“西里斯·布莱克！！你胆敢在这面墙上再用一次永久粘贴咒，我发誓我会让魔法部那些饭桶把你的魔杖折断！”沃尔布加一大早就发现大儿子的房间墙上又多了一些“不堪入目”的东西，她的愤怒是不无道理的。

“哦得了吧，你以为我还是好吓唬的小孩吗？魔法部不会因为未成年巫师在自己的房间施展一些安全无害的小小咒语就把他们抓起来的。”

“是吗？但是我会！”

一道光芒闪过，西里斯的魔杖从他的手中飞了出去。沃尔布加一把接过那根魔杖，转身将它锁进了一个的木头匣子里。西里斯不满地在她身后大声嚷嚷着，但这只能换来沃尔布加更多的斥责罢了。

雷古勒斯早已知道如何应对这种场面才是最明智的，他攥紧了衬衫袖口上的褶边，假装他没有听到发生在他哥哥卧室的一切，即使整个五楼只有这两个房间。

他正在抄写着一张巨大的星图，试图记住上面所有的星座。当隔壁的房门发出咚的一声巨响的时候，他手里的羽毛笔抖了一下，一个墨点在羊皮纸上洇染开来。

不出多时，楼下传来了父母喊他名字的声音，他便丢下羽毛笔跑下楼去了。

 

当雷古勒斯跟随父母从翻倒巷回来（他一点也不喜欢那个地方，那里的人脸上要么一脸空洞和颓丧，要么带着一种令人起鸡皮疙瘩的微笑，而且总是一副阴森惨淡的景象；虽说家里也够阴森的了），推开自己卧室的房门的时候，他僵在了原地。

那张画了一半的星图被随手卷起来扔在一边，床罩和床单被掀开揉成一团，所有的抽屉都吐着长长短短的舌头，书架上码得整整齐齐的书被掏了下来，七零八散地摞在一起，他用来收集巧克力蛙画片的相册被翻开扔在床上，而装在盒子里的剪报，那些轻飘飘的小纸片则被洒了一地。

这一切的罪魁祸首——他的哥哥西里斯，正坐在地板中间，吃着一块他藏在抽屉深处的蜂蜜公爵最好的巧克力。

“呃——我在想她会不会把我的魔杖藏在了你这里。”面对雷古勒斯震惊的目光，他试图解释道，还一边遗憾地摊了摊手：“不过很明显，她没有。”

半分钟后，西里斯被小自己一岁的弟弟尖叫着连推带搡地赶出了自己的房间。

 

隔天，西里斯就发现隔壁的卧室门上新添了一块拿腔拿调的小牌子，上面写着：

“未经本人明示允许禁止入内。雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克”。

他有点想笑，又有点不安——雷古勒斯这次可能是真的生气了。如果他被母亲没收了魔杖，连唯一的兄弟也不站在他这边，他没法想象这个假期将会变得多么难熬。

西里斯的担心是正确的。接下来的一整天雷古勒斯没有跟他讲过一句话，不小心打了个照面，就把头一低，让茂密的刘海遮住那双黑漆漆的眼睛。

第二天也是同样。西里斯试图在母亲不注意的时候耍个什么小把戏逗他开心，但雷古勒斯根本连看都不看他。

 

第三天西里斯终于成功地在雷古勒斯下楼之前把他堵在楼梯口，雷古勒斯试图绕过他去下楼，但是他像蜘蛛一样夸张地伸开四肢，整个人扒在楼梯上。

“让开，西里斯，如果你不想……”

“对不起。”西里斯赶在雷古勒斯完成他的威胁之前说道：“前天闯进你房间的事情，我真的很抱歉，我保证不会有下次了。”

雷古勒斯没有马上回答，只是用一种怀疑的目光盯着自己这个打从骨子里不服管教的哥哥。

西里斯咽了一口唾沫，他重新站好，从口袋里掏出两张画片，递给面前的人：“如果你愿意原谅我，就收下吧？我猜你会喜欢的。”

雷古勒斯接过那两张画片，将他们翻过来：“是阿特米希亚·露芙金和嗜血的布兰！我一直缺这两张……等等，你是怎么知道的？”

“呃，前天我‘碰巧’看了你的巧克力蛙画片收集，我发现这两个位置空着……”西里斯的手毫无意义地在空中胡乱比划着：“……这么说，你原谅我啦？”

雷古勒斯用拇指使劲擦了擦那两张画片，然后把它们塞进自己的口袋：“可以这么说吧，我总不可能讨厌自己的哥哥一辈子。”

西里斯了摸自己的鼻尖，笑着眨了眨眼，雷古勒斯以为自己看到了从未照进过格里莫广场12号的阳光。

 

这是1974年的圣诞节。

 

****

 

夏天的夜晚如同天鹅绒一样轻巧又优雅地落下来了，海底一般的静谧漂浮在这栋阴森的老房子的四周。

楼下那座黄铜打的老爷钟哑着嗓子敲出了午夜十二点，雷古勒斯在他的床上第四次翻了翻身。今晚他有点睡不着，他把这归咎于西里斯晚上在他的房间大声播放那些麻瓜唱片——最终以沃尔布加愤怒的无声咒结束。他认为西里斯一定是脑筋坏掉了才会做出这种荒唐的行为，自从他和格兰芬多的那些无礼的野蛮人天天混在一起之后，就变得越来越不自量力了。

显然，他的表姐贝拉特里克斯跟他有着同样的见解。今天早些时候她来过这里，将袖子挽起来给雷古勒斯看上面的黑魔标记，丝毫不掩饰眼中炫耀的意味：“这就是那个人留下的标记……你可以看看，但是注意！不要碰到它了。我猜你也会想要一个的，对吗？”

小天狼星对她嗤之以鼻，骂她是“黑魔头的走狗”，贝拉特克里斯则回敬道：“哦，我是走狗，那么你又是什么，丧家犬吗？”说完她发出了一阵尖利刺耳的笑声，好像对自己的笑话非常满意似的：“我真替沃尔布加阿姨难过，她生了你还不如生了个哑炮，起码这样你就压根不用出现在布莱克家的族谱上了。”

 

一阵怪异的声响触动了雷古勒斯的听觉神经，使他从白天的回忆中回过神来。他又翻了个身，努力无视这种声音进入睡眠，但它却厚着脸皮响个不停。

雷古勒斯推开房门，看见自己的哥哥站在阁楼前面，嘴里叼着他的魔杖，眼睛里反射着魔杖顶端发出的微弱光芒。

“看在梅林的份上，你在干什么？”他压低了嗓音问道。

“老妖婆在这上面用了反开锁咒，”西里斯一边用铁丝捅着那个笨重的锁，一边含混不清地说，“我得试试麻瓜的方法。”

“如果你这么干，她会活活剥下你的皮的！”

“所以我不能给她这个机会，不是吗？”西里斯用鼻子哼了一声，完全不理会他兄弟的劝阻，“听着，雷古勒斯，我在这个房子里待够了。我怀疑我再多待上一天，我就会从脚趾上开始长出——”

 

“那是什么声音？！”沃尔布加愤怒的声音从楼下传来，西里斯手中的动作一滞。

“呃——对不起妈妈！我起来上厕所，不小心把一个画框弄掉了——我马上就把它挂好！”雷古勒斯拉长了声调回答道，他也不明白为什么要帮西里斯这个忙。

“别一天到晚笨手笨脚的，你已经十五岁了，雷古勒斯·布莱克！”

雷古勒斯没有继续回他母亲的话，转而向西里斯问道：“那你什么时候回来？”

“等她气消了——一个星期，两个星期……或许一个月？我也不知道。”这个时候，西里斯的手里发出咔哒一声，锁开了。

“现在，布莱克家的小王子，如果你不想被那只母八眼巨蛛当成是我的同伙的话，你最好回到你的床上去。保险起见，我会过一会再把她弄醒的。”

可我本来就是你的同伙——起码曾经是。雷古勒斯这么想道，但他并没有说出口，而是踩着那一道稀疏而薄凉月光回到了自己的房间。

 

一分钟，两分钟过去了。没有任何动静，床头上的雕花纹样被雷古勒斯用目光描摹了七遍。

五分钟，十分钟过去了。还是没有任何动静，窗外路灯的光芒微微颤抖着，与巨大的黑暗相比显得昏暗又无力。

三十分钟过去了。雷古勒斯以为自己就要睡着了，然后他听见那台麻瓜的交通工具发出一声震耳欲聋的轰鸣，紧接着是窗子被撞破的声音和沃尔布加的叫骂声。

西里斯·布莱克走了，在漫天的星光下，他的身影很快就融入夜空的黑暗之中，不知所踪了。

 

从那以后一个星期，两个星期过去了。西里斯没有回来，他们的母亲用尽了字典上每一个难听的字眼来辱骂自己的儿子。

一个月，两个月过去了。西里斯还是没有回来，沃尔布加摔碎了很多瓷器，尖叫着从挂毯上烧掉了他的名字。

整个暑假过去了，西里斯再也没有回来过。

他不会再回来了。雷古勒斯这样告诉自己，他意外地发现自己一点也不意外。

 

****

 

这一年的夏天雨水滂沱，到了秋天，天空却像是枯竭了似的，一滴雨水也不曾落下。有几天眼看着云层包裹了落日，本以为到了早上会见到一层被雨水打落的红叶，那些云却在夜里悄无声息地散去了。于是空气一天一天地干燥起来，冷风地锐利吹进雷古勒斯的眼睛里，让他忍不住抬起戴着龙皮手套的手揉了揉。

在这一年的秋天，他终于如愿以偿地骑在飞行扫帚上，以追球手的身份参加霍格沃茨的魁地奇杯比赛，但他却没有想象中的那么兴奋；又或许兴奋的劲头早已过去，留在他身体里的只有疲倦和焦躁。

这一场比赛已经进行了两个半小时了，格兰芬多的追球手又进了一个球，看台上爆发出一阵令人生厌的欢呼。雷古勒斯的耳朵里却灌满了轰隆隆的风声，他不想确认比分又被拉开了多少，只是盘旋着上升到可以俯瞰整个球场的高度，想要尽快结束这场过于漫长的比赛。

西里斯的确是一个好的击球手，这意味着他不仅擅长从游走球下保护自己的队友，也同样擅长用游走球去攻击对面的球员。直到亲自置身于这个球场之中，雷古勒斯才领会到这一点，而且不知是不是他多心，他觉得被西里斯招待过的每一个游走球总是朝他飞来。

 

他看见格兰芬多的找球手的披风衣角一翻，朝某个方向飞去，他一定是看见金色飞贼了，雷古勒斯也紧紧地跟了上去。那个男孩和雷古勒斯一样，是第一次参加魁地奇杯比赛，他有一双厚厚的嘴唇，此时因为漫长的比赛而在冷风中冻得失去了血色。

两个人一前一后地穿过了大半个球场，被那个金色的小球引领着在空中划出一道道平行的弧线。雷古勒斯注意到一只游走球正朝这边飞过来，他自私地希望那个男孩被撞下扫帚或者在躲避的时候自己失去平衡。

“当心点！”西里斯挥舞着球棒从他的找球手身旁擦肩飞过，那个男孩冲着他喊“谢谢”，已经飞远了的西里斯只是举起一只手臂挥了挥作为回应。

 

游走球并没有让雷古勒斯遂愿，却给了他时间。他趁机从后面追上来与他的对手齐驱并驾，直到他们并肩绕球场飞了半圈，金色飞贼依然不愿意让任何一个人的手指碰到它。雷古勒斯的脸颊被吹得生疼，从鼻腔到肺里都灌满了冷飕飕的风，他开始对这场追逐游戏感到厌倦了。

他做了一个大胆的决定。

雷古勒斯看见金色飞贼的飞行轨迹朝左偏，自己却突然加速朝右飞去，然后在前方画了一个圆，绕到金色飞贼的后面朝它伸出了手臂。格兰芬多的找球手眼看着雷古勒斯从正面朝自己冲来，只好慌忙在扫帚上倒了过来以避免冲撞，而就在这短短的一刹那，雷古勒斯已经得手了。

斯莱特林的找球手高高地举起手中的金色飞贼，宣告着自己的胜利。比赛结束了，他为自己的球队赢得了一百五十分，但对面的追球手却技高一筹，让他们以230:210的分数赢得了比赛。

 

“说真的，他为什么就不能早一点——或者晚一点，等我们把比分追回来一些再去抓金色飞贼呢？偏偏在这个时候！”斯莱特林的守门员懊恼地抓了抓头发，一点也没有要压低声音的意思。

旁边的击球手回敬他：“得了吧，谁知道再晚一点你们会不会让格兰芬多把分差拉得更大？你为什么不反省一下怎么让他们进了那么多球呢？”

“做得很好，雷吉。”他们的队长拍着他的肩膀说，可他脸上也是一副抹不平的僵硬：“不是你的错。”

雷古勒斯只想早点脱下这身浸了汗水的球衣，把自己扔到宿舍的床垫上；或者把那个格兰芬多的找球手从他那该死的扫帚下拽下来，看着他重重地摔在地上。

为了让自己的眼神看起来不要那么恶毒或者沮丧，他尽量不去看格兰芬多院队的那个方向，只是垂着脑袋含混不清地应了几声，就向更衣室跑去了。

 

“技术退步了。”在返回城堡的路上，雷古勒斯听见身后的一个声音对他似笑非笑地说：“你小时候最多花两个半小时就能抓到金色飞贼。”

他转过身去，用自己能做出的最凶狠的表情瞪着自己的亲生哥哥。他们已经有那么久没有讲过话了，他做梦也没有想到从西里斯口中听到的第一句话会是这个。

“不是，是对手变了。”最后，他从牙缝里挤出这么一句来。

西里斯没有回答他，只是挑了挑眉毛，脸上带着布莱克家一贯的那种高傲神情从他身边走开了。

雷古勒斯狠狠地把他的龙皮手套掷在地上，那双手套落在层层叠叠的落叶上面，金和红相间的颜色让他想起家里那间一年多没有被打开过的卧室。

“叛徒。”他低声骂道，一面瞪着那堆落叶，仿佛要在上面烧出一个洞来似的。

 

然后落叶上就真的烧出了洞来，那些小洞歪歪扭扭地与彼此连缀，最终烧成两个字的模样：“叛徒”。

雷古勒斯眨了眨眼睛，一些很久很久没有人提起过的事情突然敲开了他的心扉，措手不及地淹没了他的大脑。那些在他肚子里面彼此黏连的负面情绪被冲得无迹可寻，他的身体变得空荡荡的，而地上的那两个字则宛如指责一般地灼烧着他的视网膜，这一切都令他啼笑皆非。

过了半晌，他捡起了自己的手套，踩着沙沙作响的落叶离开了。

 

次年，西里斯和詹姆为了准备N.E.W.T.考试和毕业而退队了，那是他们打的最后一场魁地奇。

 


End file.
